Benutzer Diskussion:Sum2k3
Wir benutzen die Infos aus den neusten Kapitel erst wenn die englische Version im Netz ist das ist meistens am Freitag bis dahin bleibt alles aus den neuen Kapiteln auf der Spoiler Seite und auf der zu gehörigen Diskussionsseite. --Revan55 19:27, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) hi, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass man nicht alle "ninja"-beinhaltende ausdrücke in shinobi ändern kann/darf - z.B "kopierninja kakashi" sollte so bleiben, "ninja-akademie", "ninja-hunde" und "katzen" denn das alles bleibt auch im japanischen ninja... gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 17:23, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) danke hab es gemacht, weil mir klar wurde das kaum noch artikel da sind die man zum adm vorschlagen kann und fast nur ausschließlich die hauptcharas sehr gute artikel sind, hat mich halt ein bißchen aufgeregt und würde es begrüßen wenn auch mehr die profile aufmöbeln, werde dinge die zu spoilern sind auch nicht machen, da ich mir jetzt angewöhnt habe den manga nicht mehr zu lesen, will warten bis der anime raus ist, wegen mehr emotionen, wenn ich mir vorstelle wie ich schon bei einigen dingen beim lesen gänsehaut bekommen habe und das dann im anime wäre echt hammer gewesen. naja und rechtschreibung so hab ich vorher auch angefangen, dann die jutsus beschreiben und jetzt eben die charas, wer weiß was vielleicht noch irgendwann kommt, bloß soviel zeit hab ich auch nicht, so nun hab ich dich genug voll gequatscht, nu reichts auch, danke und bis dann. 1000words ah, ok danke es funktioniert xD gruß, LipiNoBakuha 20:27, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gaming Danke, man muss sich da echt einschätzen können. Wenn ich ein gutes Game spiele hör ich erst auf wenn ich durch bin, und bei WoW ist man eben niemals durch und dann käm ich echt zu nichts mehr =D. Zum Beispiel hab ich letztens Red Dead Redemption gespielt und das war so geil, da konnt ich auch erst aufhören als ich 100% hatte...--DasallmächtigeJ 12:55, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- meinst du bei Rock Lee vs Gai (Special)? ne, ich hab dort nur das bild von rechts nach links verschoben weil es sonst unter dieser kampfanzeige war. diese wurde dort wohl von aeris so verwendet, KA. aber du kannst ja ruhig die neuere einfügen wenn du willst. jaja, meine dissi ^^ ...die räume ich schon auf :) Johnny/ジョニー 22:58, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ^^ Ich glaube, bei diesem Filler-Spinner wäre es schon fast verboten, nicht auf Elvis zu verlinken. Ninjason 21:58, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also die Filler damals hab ich tatsächlich alle gesehen, aber um da jetzt am Profil arbeiten zu können, müsst ich ihn nochmals schauen und ganz ehrlich... SOOO toll war die Folge nicht. Der Kerl war eigentlich ziemlich nervig. Ninjason 22:08, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Aber auf den "King" solltest du noch verlinken, ich meine, der Typ ist ein blonder Elvis... Ninjason 22:08, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1.Wird das immer so gemacht wenn etwas net passt das es gelöscht wird oder ist dsa bei mir so 2. kann man dsa wiederherstellen ich heule von woher willst du das wissen hast du denn Text gelesen kennst du mich unreif LOL warum versetzt du immer den ' ' '-tag' nach dem nach unten und dann noch ne leerzeile zwischen dem folgenden inhalt (bild, text)? dadurch entsteht nur unnötiger freier platz zwischen dem spoiler-balken und dem inhalt im fertigen artikel. Johnny/ジョニー 19:44, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :naja, zumindest werden solche veränderungen bei von dir vorgenommenen änderungen angezeigt :/ Johnny/ジョニー 20:18, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- Schwierig. An eine OP-Plattform habe ich auch schon öfter gedacht, das sogar letztens mit Ernie bequatscht, aber ich merke, ich bin kein Freund von OP-Theorien. Ich belaber gerne Kapitel im Nachhinein, aber alles was in die Zukunft geht, mag ich nicht so gerne... Dann ist die Sache, dass ich zwar ab jetzt wieder mehr Zeit haben werde, aber eben auch seit beinahe 2 Monaten keinen vernünftigen Artikel mehr geschrieben habe. Ich kann also die Zeit die ich habe und in der ich Lust habe, zu schreiben, schlecht zwischen dir und Aeris teilen, da ich nunmal bereits die Verantwortung eines Blogs mitübernommen habe - das wäre Ramen-Chan gegenüber unfair. Was man (wenn das Blog wieder runder läuft, sodass mehrere Artikel die Woche erscheinen) ins Auge fassen könnte, wäre eine kleine Erweiterung um One Piece. Allerdings ist Aeris keine OP-Leserin und steht dem sehr kritisch gegenüber, da sie (zu Recht) befürchten muss, dass sich das Gewicht mehr zu OP verlagert, als ihr lieb ist womit sie nunmal nichts am Hut hat. :Im Endeffekt muss ich sagen, dass ich momentan kein weiteres Projekt in Angriff nehmen kann, weil meine Schreibarbeit in diesem Falle für keines der beiden Blogs ausreichend wäre und eine Erweiterung unseres Blogs steht nicht in Aussicht. : Dazu muss ich auch sagen, dass ich nicht finde, dass OP den Diskussionsraum anbietet, wie Naruto... Ninjason 21:55, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::AUch wenn OP natürlich die bessere Serie ist, ganz klar. Ninjason 21:56, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. war das mein 1.mal woich in Narutopedia was geschrieben habe deshalb finde ich es blöd das es auf einmal weg is ich hab öfters rein geschaut und habs gefunden dann als ich es nicht gefunden habe wusste ich nicht mal warum man hat mir nicht mitgeteilt das der Text entfernt wird oder mir eine Kopie gegeben. 2.bin ich nicht jung. 3.Wusste ich nicht wie man die Seite Allgemein Wiederherstellen kann. 4.Was ergibt da wenig Sinn? Aja und noch so eine Sache Deutsch kann ich nicht so gut da ich nicht lange in Österreich bin nur so eine Sache nebenbei. In der Trivia ha ich ein paar Sachen ausgemistet, und was die Infobox angeht, dass es in Naruto kein Land names Schweden gibt, darauf kommt der normalbegabte User schon von alleine. Das dient, wie seine Famile, nur der allgemeinen Vollständigkeit, er ist nunmal mit denen verwandt und kommt daher, das hab ich mir auch nicht ausgesucht =P. Und was die Tekken-Anleihen angeht, das ist ja im Prinzip nur der Satz welchem Clan er angehört, und eine dezente Erklärung wer der Mensch ist muss einfach sein.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:00, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- was kabutos kontrolle angeht: nein, kabuto sagte bis jetzt nur zu deidara, dass er nicht vorhat ihn komplett zu kontrollieren, sondern überlässt ihm einen teil der freie meinung, dennoch wurde deidara von kabuto kontrolliert als sie zur insel flogen meinte deidara, dass er sich nicht bewegen kann. aber kabuto sagte nie, dass er keine volle kontrolle kann, sondern dass er ihm die freie meinung des handelns im diesem kampf dort überlässt. natürlich aber konrolliert schließlich kabuto all seine edo tenseis. Johnny/ジョニー 19:12, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- Also ich war echt der felsenfesten Überzeugung das wäre meine Testseite, warum auch immer, hättest du da nicht für einen Bearbeitungskonflikt gesorgt hätte ich das wohl nie bemerkt =D --DasallmächtigeJ 12:56, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja und steht da halt 94 ? Muss es 1994 heißen ? Nein ;D Ich habe nicht geschrieben " Digga, mach, mal hier, Alda", Lies richtig bitte. Ich habe lediglich "Digga" geschrieben.Wenn du ein Problem hast dann tut's mir Leid für dich aber Pesch. Derjenige der hier wie ein kleines Kind herüber kommt, bist du, da ich zuletzt schreib, dass es jetzt vorbei ist und du dann weiter hier Plapperst. Also, nochmal für dich, IST VORBEI JETZT !--Toma94 18:59, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC)--Toma94 Gott, ey :D Weiße was das tollste hier dran ist ? Das du hier wie ein 13 Jähriger immer und immer wieder aufgrund eines Artikels, der mittlerweile erstellt ist, immer noch irgendwas auszusetzen hast mit dem Wort von heute Mittag. Schade das man hier niemanden Blockieren kann. Und ich hab was vergessen, ich hab's nicht nötig falsche Angaben zu machen. Und jetzt '' LASS ENDLICH SCHLUSS SEIN IST MIR GRAD ZU KINDISCH '' !--Toma94 19:09, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC)--Toma94 Ich schreib das jetzt mal bei euch beiden hin: Beruhigt euch bitte, ALLE BEIDE. Die Sache ist ja jetzt geklärt. @Sum: er hat nur Digga gesagt und wir alle wussten das Johnny gemeint ist. @ Toma: ist mir er wollte dir heute Mittag nur was erklären, da müsst ihr beide nciht gleich so durch die Decke gehen. Bittedankeschön.--DasallmächtigeJ 19:13, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Süüß. Aber für mich war's schon alles erledigt nachdem endlich mal jemand von außerhalb was schreib wobei ich die Sache dann aufsich beruhen ließ. Aber alles hilft nicht mehr. Mir fällt nur noch Kopfschütteln ein ! --Toma94 19:27, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC)--Toma94 So wie ich den Eintrag verstehe schreibt er jetzt nicht mehr auf deine Disse. Sollte er es wieder erwarten doch tun, dann sag mir nochmal Bescheid und ich kümmere mich drum. --DasallmächtigeJ 19:37, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab doch nur geschrieben: Diese Kraft ähnelt der Stärke, die man durch den Sennin Moodo erlangt also nicht, dass er die Stärke durch den Sennin moodo erlangt hat, sondern dass seine kraft, der Kraft des sennin Moodos ähnelt.°Aizen° 21:25, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC)